<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're out by AnnaRose26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779177">you're out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRose26/pseuds/AnnaRose26'>AnnaRose26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Joe Mazzello - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Relationship(s), Smut, a prophetic old lady, baseball!boyfriend Joe, dammit i miss baseball being on, i miss a lot of things but for some reason not being able to watch baseball hits different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRose26/pseuds/AnnaRose26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your favorite past time is roasting Joe about how much the Yankees suck. So, when you go to a Yankees game with him and make a bet about whether they’ll win or not, you can’t help but hope that maybe, just maybe, they’ll win so Joe can do whatever he wants to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Mazzello/Reader, joe mazzello x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hi, hey, anyone else bummed there isn’t any baseball to watch?? No?? Just me?? Alright, well, have soft, baseball loving Joe to fill the void in your heart.</p><p>💖As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“NO!" </p><p>"HA! See, that’s why the Sox are the best team in the league right now and the Yankees, well, the Yankees, they suck.” She took a long pull of beer as Joe’s string of curses were muffled by the material of his Yankees cap.   </p><p>Slapping him on the back, she raised her hand to get the bartenders attention. Her friend, Dylan, nodded back and slid two tequila shots down the bar toward them, not even bothering to hide their laughter at Joe, who had fully slumped over the bar and was letting his forehead bounce lightly against the wood. </p><p>Pushing one liquid gold shot toward Joe, she pulled her own closer, watching a droplet of water fall over the edge of the lime’s rind into the glass.</p><p>“C'mon Mazzello. Buck up. It’s just the Yankees fifth loss of the season. Which means they’ve secured their status as the most suck-tastic team in the MLB.” Smirking, she threw her shot back, quickly bringing the lime to her mouth and biting down on soft flesh, the sting of acidity biting back as she licked her lips, making sure she got every bit of salt from them. </p><p>Watching (Y/N) lick her lips was the only thing that was enough to make Joe stop feeling sorry for himself and start feeling a different emotion. </p><p>“Can’t you have some sympathy for a mourning man? I’m dying over here. I’m slowly being killed by the thing I love most.” He wasn’t quite sure if he was referring to the Yankees or the <em>more than friends </em>feelings that he’d had for (Y/N) since the moment he’d met her. </p><p>And her boyfriend. </p><p>But the boyfriend was out of the picture (She’d swanned into his apartment one day, already monologuing, “So, I dumped Mitch. He told me once we got ‘serious’, my career would need to take a back seat so I left him, and our relationship, in the back seat of the Uber we were in.”) and Joe felt like he needed to take his chance before someone else came into the picture. </p><p>Laughing, she reached her hand up to the Sox cap she wore, twisting it around so the brim was facing towards the back.  </p><p>Joe almost choked at the action.  </p><p>“Joe, if you don’t take that shot right now I’m calling the cops because I’m pretty sure that’s alcohol abuse to leave a perfectly good <em>free</em> shot sitting in front of you.” Dylan raised an eyebrow as they finished wiping down the last glass they had pulled from the crate they'd brought from the kitchen.</p><p>Ripping his gaze from (Y/N)’s form, he hurriedly threw it back, scrunching his face up in an exaggerated fashion as the burn of the alcohol streaked down his throat and warmed his stomach. Popping the whole lime slice in his mouth he heard her laugh,</p><p>“Joe! God, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to put the whole lime in your mouth?" </p><p>"When you stop laughing every time I do it.” He admitted as he delicately placed the mangled husk of said lime on his napkin. Dylan shuddered as they touched the very edge of Joe’s napkin to let it fall into the trash can behind the bar.  </p><p>Shaking her head, she swiveled in her chair to face Joe, “So. I have a proposition." </p><p>
  <em>Please let it be that she things we should be together forever and get married. Or that she proposition me for sex. Either one. </em>
</p><p>"You know how I scored those tickets to the Yankee’s/Sox’s game for next week?" </p><p>Shaking himself from the imagery of shoving a piece of wedding cake in (Y/N)’s face, Joe nodded, taking another gulp of beer. </p><p>"Well….since you’re my best friend who I love dearly,” she placed a hand on his thigh, smiling, and Joe knew he would do whatever she wanted. </p><p>“I was thinking we could make it extra interesting.” Her heart was racing at just the small action she had accomplished. Feeling Joe’s thigh muscle tighten as she laid her hand on it made something deep in the pit of her stomach tighten as well.</p><p>Since she’d broken up with Mitch it freed her up to do things she’d always wanted to do. To focus on her career, her friendships, herself and on the fact that she wanted her best friend, Joe Mazzello, to absolutely wreck her in the bedroom. </p><p>The first time she’d envisioned it, she’d almost drained the new pair of batteries she’d put in her vibrator and since then she’d been falling without a parachute. The only thing that kept her from ripping the cord was the fact he was her best friend. They spent all their time together, what if it went wrong? It was a silly fear, she knew if anything were to happen they’d work through it like they always did, but it still bugged her that something so trivial was stopping her from potentially jumping into the best relationship she’d ever had. </p><p>Besides, she’d do anything for Joe and she knew he’d do anything for her. They’d picked each other up from the airport, taken care of each other when they were sick or hungover and once Joe had plant sitted for her. </p><p>(The key word there being once. She’d come back to all of them dead. “Joe…they're succulents. How do you kill those?”)</p><p>She was nervous the fantasies she’d cooked up in her head would never live up to the reality that was in front of her, but recently she’d noticed little things that were starting to embolden her. </p><p>Lingering gazes, holding on for a second too long during hugs. Once, it had been late, and they’d pulled apart from a hug only for their eyes to lock. Her breath caught as the thought <em>oh god it’s actually happening</em> flitted through her mind, but Joe just gave her a gentle nudge toward the door urging her to get into bed as soon as possible. </p><p>But, she was nervous that she was reading too much into these signs. </p><p>If (Y/N) had been able to read minds she would have been very confused to see Gwil in his “I Want To Break Free” get up but it was Joe’s surefire way to get rid of an erection and with (Y/N)’s hand so close on his thigh, he knew he needed to do something desperate to settle himself down.</p><p>Bringing herself back to the feel of Joe’s thigh under her hand, she peered up at him through her eyelashes and shot him a smile, “I think we should place a bet." </p><p>"A bet?”</p><p>“Yes, Joseph. A wager. On this ball game.”</p><p>“Alright, what are the terms?” Joe leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the way the sleeves of his t-shirt stretched against his biceps. She swore he bought his shirts a size too small just to fuck with her. </p><p>“Well, if the Yankees lose, which they will because they suck," Joe made an indignant noise in the back of his throat, "then you have to do anything I want.”</p><p>Joe’s eyebrows almost shot into his hairline, “And if the Sox’s lose? Which they will," he declared pointing a finger in (Y/N)’s face, causing her to lean back in her chair, batting his finger out of her face, "then <em>you </em>have to do anything I want." Crossing his arms behind his head he settled back into his chair, smug smile firmly planted. </p><p>"It’s so on, Mazzello.” She declared as she stuck her hand out for him to shake. As his hand slid into hers, she could have sworn they both held on for a beat longer than was absolutely necessary. </p><p>~~~</p><p>In (Y/N)’s opinion it wasn’t really summer till she went to a baseball game. The artificial green of the grass, the sun shining down, the crack of a baseball hitting a bat. There wasn’t a scent more intoxicating than that of popcorn, hot dogs and cheap beer. </p><p>Which was probably why Joe had sent some serious side eye her way as she filled her lungs and drank in the scene before her, settling into their seats, hands clasped around flimsy plastic cups filled with overpriced alcohol.  </p><p>“What? You don’t love the smell of a ball game?” she shot him an incredulous look.</p><p>“No, I do. But I don’t try to inhale the whole stadium through my nostrils." </p><p>Reaching a hand around she knocked his Yankees hat off his head, laughing as he scrambled to pick it up and jam it back on his head. Turning, she saw he had his best scowl prepped as he glared at her, </p><p>"How dare you try to knock the best good luck charm the Yankees have off my head?" </p><p>"Because I need my bathroom cleaned and I want you to do it.” she shrugged as she took a sip of what was mostly foam. Gotta love baseball beer.</p><p>“I can’t even be that mad at you because you did bring me to a baseball game that my team is going to whoop your teams ass in so, thanks, (Y/N).” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his side as she leaned a head against him, smiling and wanting to  stay in that position for as long as possible. </p><p>“Oh, you two are just the cutest couple! Reminds me of myself and Harold at our first baseball game." </p><p>Both their heads turned in perfect unison to look at the form of a woman cautiously making her way down the stairs, cane in one hand, her grandson holding her other arm and mouthing <em>I’m sorry</em> at them over her head.  </p><p>Laughing self-consciously, (Y/N) started to disentangle herself from Joe’s embrace, "Oh. Ah. That’s really not-”</p><p>“Thank you ma'am, that’s really sweet of you. Were you and Harold married a long time?” Joe interjected, keeping his arm firmly wrapped around (Y/N)’s shoulders.</p><p>Stopping in the middle of the aisle, the woman’s eyes grew soft, “Oh yes. We were friends for the longest time until finally one day he kissed me on the cheek. I remember I turned to him as he turned bright red and looked ready to melt into the floor. But I just told him 'It’s about damn time!’ And planted one on him myself.” She laughed at the memory as her grandson rolled his eyes,</p><p>“C'mon Grandma. Let’s get to our seats. The first pitch is gonna be thrown soon." </p><p>Waving goodbye, they watched the woman toddle down the stairs. Lifting one thigh and then the other, (Y/N) felt her skin unstick and prayed to god she wouldn’t have butt sweat once this thing was over. </p><p>"That’s cute. But also it sounds like she was a huge hussy back in her day." </p><p>Snorting, she slapped Joe in the chest, "Really, Joey? You’re going to call a sweet old lady a hussy for sharing a cute story about her and her husband?" </p><p>"I’m just calling 'em like I see 'em!”</p><p>“And that old woman is a hussy?”</p><p>“She’s the one throwing herself at men!” Joe protested as he tried to hold back his laughter. Soon, they both were laughing so hard no noise was coming out, just their whole bodies shaking with mirth.  </p><p>“Okay, okay…oh my god. I will give her credit, that’s a very sweet story.” (Y/N) admitted as she leaned back in her seat, adjusting her own lucky Sox hat.</p><p>“It is. I’ve always liked being friends with someone first before dating them.” Joe admitted as he slid his eyes over to meet (Y/N)’s. Staring back at him, she felt her heart stop as his gaze burned into hers. Nodding, she mumbled, “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>His lips twitched upward as he broke the gaze and leaned back in his seat, throwing one arm over the back of her chair and propping his foot up on the seat in front of him, “I think it’s gonna be a great ball game.”</p><p>She could only nod mutely as she tried to pick up the scattered fragments of her thoughts. </p><p>~</p><p>“C'mon. Go. GO. GOGOGO. DROP IT…AHH FUCK.” Her head dropped into her hands. She was so sure that the hit the last batter had was going to be the one that got the Sox the win but the Yankees outfielder had just managed to snag it.     </p><p>Beside her, Joe was on his feet, pumping his fists in the air and cheering along with every other Yankees fan in the stadium causing the floor to rumble underneath her Converse. </p><p>“C'mon (Y/N), you’re missing the best part!” Joe laughed as he tugged on the back of her shirt. Lifting her head up she was met with confetti raining from the sky and Frank Sinatra crooning “New York, New York” over the stadium speakers as the crowd started to flood out of the ball park. </p><p>“You’re an insufferable bastard.”</p><p>“Yeah but I’m <em>your</em> insufferable bastard.” Joe cooed as he patted her head, snickering as she rolled her eyes and dodged out from underneath his patronizing hand. </p><p>“Whatever, Mazzello. Let’s head out.” Pulling her phone from her pocket to call a ride, her brain was already going a million miles an hour, thinking about what Joe would possibly make her do. Just the kind of thoughts she was having were causing her to shift in place, trying to find some relief for the ache that was building between her thighs. </p><p>Joe was consumed by his own thoughts at the opportunity before him. He didn’t want to make (Y/N) do anything she didn’t want to do but at the same time…he wanted to kiss her. He’d almost been disappointed that the kiss cam hadn’t landed on them. </p><p>Both of them were lost in their own world and as such didn’t realize that the herd moving to exit the stadium had stopped which caused Joe to run into someone which made (Y/N) bump into Joe with an “Oof" </p><p>Reaching an arm back, he wrapped his hand around her arm, steadying her as she tottered on the balls of her feet. </p><p>"Without even looking back, that’s impressive." </p><p>"What can I say? I’m an impressive sort of guy.” (Y/N)’s breath caught in her throat considering what else about Joe was impressive but immediately snapped out of it when he turned to face her over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows up and down. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, she shoved him forward, “Let’s just get home so I can sooth my wounds with booze and maybe some leftover Chinese." </p><p>"Wait, but we had Chinese at my place, none of it is at yours.” Joe wrinkled his brow. </p><p>“I know, that’s why we’re going over to your place. You have all the good food and booze.” She shrugged as they pushed through the gates and walked to the bus that would take them home.   </p><p>“You always say that and then I run out of food and have to buy more. Why can’t <em>you </em>ever have the good food and booze?” he grumbled.</p><p>“Because I can’t afford to have you eating and drinking all my stuff." </p><p>~~~</p><p>Shoving his door open, they fell into Joe’s apartment, letting the artificial coolness of air conditioning wrap itself around them. Both of them letting out involuntary sighs at how good it felt after being crammed onto a hot bus with more warm bodies than seats.</p><p>"Time to munch…” (Y/N) clapped her hands together before she opened the door of Joe’s fridge and pulled out a Chinese takeout container, popping it open, mouth watering instantly at the sight of the golden dumplings waiting for her, like little doughy presents.</p><p>Before she could even grab a fork, Joe’s hand wrapped around the container, whipping it up and over her head, causing her to turn in place so she was witness to Joe shoving a dumpling in his mouth, “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I not tell you? Dumplings are for winners.” He said through a mouthful of her dumplings. </p><p>“You’re the meanest person in the whole world.” She declared as she turned her back on him to rummage around in his fridge, only to emerge with two beers in her fist. </p><p>Joe couldn’t help but admire how she looked in his kitchen. He couldn’t help but think what it would be like to cook with her. Or cook for her. Having her sitting on the counter as he made her a home cooked meal, stealing kisses in between stirring and chopping, making small talk, kidding around with each other, he wanted that so badly he felt his heart seize with longing. </p><p>“Well, I guess we can’t put it off any longer.” She sighed as she slowly placed the beers on the counter. The look on her face was so melancholy, Joe put down the takeout box and felt his heart leap up into his throat, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean the bet. I lost. Which, I would like to point out, how brave I am for admitting that without retching,” Joe rolled his eyes, “But I get to do anything you want me to do so, hit me Joe. What do you want me to do?" </p><p>Peering up at him through her eyelashes she searched his face, hoping against all hope that he would say "get on your knees” or “get into my bedroom”. She knew that was wishful thinking on her part but she couldn’t help it. Watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he took a huge swallow, she almost didn’t hear what he muttered next, </p><p>“Want you to kiss me." </p><p>Her eyes shot up to his.  </p><p>"I mean, only if you want to. I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with but, fuck, (Y/N), I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first met you and I don’t know, it feels like there’s been something more between us lately and I didn’t want to hate myself forever for not just, going for it, so, if you want, I’d really like it if you kissed me.” He ended this speech with a shrug, fiddling with his fingers. </p><p>“Joey,” she breathed out and Joe’s form stiffened as he waited for her rejection, </p><p>“I’ve waited for you to ask me that for so long.” she admitted, almost laughing at how wide Joe’s eyes became. </p><p>Blinking he stepped forward, “Then get over here and kiss me."  </p><p>Eyes widening, she stepped up to Joe, their arms hanging at their sides as they contemplated each other. Unsure, she tilted her head up. Joe leaned his head down, lips ghosting over hers as he whispered, "Are you sure?”</p><p>She just nodded and felt her heart clench as a smirk grew over Joe’s face. </p><p>Reaching a hand up, he cupped her cheek, letting his thumb stroke over the soft skin. Closing the gap between them, he placed his lips against hers, gently. Not enough to really count as a true kiss, his last ditch attempt to give her an out if she wanted. </p><p>The electricity zipping through her body let her know that this was meant to happen. </p><p>Letting out a small moan, she reached her arms up to wrap around Joe’s neck, dragging him down more fully against her lips. Twining his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush against him. Feeling her soft curves fit up against him in the most delicious way possible.</p><p>Deepening the kiss, he nudged her back toward the counter. She made a small noise in the back of her throat as her back hit the edge. </p><p>“Jump,” Joe breathed and she did what she was told, leaping up onto the counter, spreading her legs as Joe stepped between them, running his hands up and down her thighs, giving them a squeeze when he reached where she wanted him most. </p><p>“Such a good girl taking my directions.” he breathed into her mouth. Her head dropped back as she let out a groan. Joe smiled at the effect. </p><p>“You’re gonna ruin me, Joe.” she laughed weakly as one of her hands intertwined with one of Joe’s. </p><p>“That’s the plan, darling” he said devilishly, bringing his other hand to the back of her head, pulling her down to reconnect their lips. She cupped Joe’s face with both of her hands, giving her all to the kiss. Letting all of her pent up want and need spill through her lips and tumble into Joe’s heart.  </p><p>Letting his tongue slip through her lips, he explored her mouth. She gripped his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against the counter. Chuckling, he twined his fingers through her hair, giving it a gentle tug as he felt her body become pliable at the sensation. </p><p>“So, you like having your hair pulled, huh?” He murmured as she mewled, scooting her hips closer to the edge of the counter, wanting nothing more than to grind her core against something, anything to relieve the ache that was building in her. </p><p>“Mmm and you’re a needy little thing too.” he cooed as his hands ghosted down her body, outlining her curves. Nodding ferociously, she drapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his again as he gave her hips a squeeze. </p><p>“Joe!” the yelp that came from her mouth was louder than she intended but she hadn’t been prepared for Joe’s arms to lift her from the counter and carry her into the bedroom. Feeling his chest rumble against hers she smiled, “I got you. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“I know. You’ve always had me.” she breathed into his ear and Joe had to bury his head into her hair to keep from letting the enjoyment he felt hearing that shine too strongly through his face. </p><p>Lifting his head from her soft waves, he gently laid her on the bed groaning when she stretched her whole body and smiled up at him, “Aren’t you going to ravish me now?” she fluttered her eyelashes at him and felt her pulse quicken as Joe started unbuckling his jeans. </p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m going to make sure every inch of you is screaming with pleasure.” Eyes widening, she started to fumble with the buckle of her belt as Joe chuckled, “I, uh, kind of wanted to be the one who did that.” Lifting her eyes she saw the blush in his cheeks and smiled, “Then come here and get into these pants, Mazzello." </p><p>He pounced on top of her so quickly she wasn’t even sure how it happened. His fingers making quick work of her belt and shimmying her shorts down her legs.  </p><p>"God, you’re gorgeous.” Joe’s eyes shone as he drank her form in. When he got to her head his lips quirked up, “You’re gonna have to lose the hat, babe. Besides, if anything you should be wearing the hat of winners.” he joked as she rolled her eyes. Then, a wicked idea overcame her.     </p><p>Rising up on her knees, she placed her hands on Joe’s shoulders to breath into his ear, “You mean like this hat?” Grabbing the hat Joe was still wearing, she flung her Sox hat to the floor and replaced it with his well-work Yankees hat. </p><p>Seeing (Y/N) wearing that hat caused Joe’s cock to twitch in his boxers and he let out a soft whine as she placed a hand on his thigh, “Do you want to fuck me in your Yankees hat, Joey?" </p><p>"God, yes. I don’t care how stereotypically male that makes me but, fuck, (Y/N), yes.” his hands came up to her face, pulling her into a deep kiss that was interrupted by his moan as her hand started palming him through his boxers. </p><p>“Fuuuck (Y/N)” he breathed out as his head fell against her shoulder. Smiling she kissed his neck as she tugged at the band of his briefs, “I want these off" </p><p>Again, it seemed like Joe moved so fast she wasn’t sure how it happened. In the blink of an eye he was laying on her bed, briefs off, shirt off and beckoning her closer with one finger, his eyes never leaving hers. </p><p>Smirking, she crawled over to Joe. Straddling him, she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, being careful not to mess up the hat that was positioned on her head. Joe smirked at the action but his jaw quickly dropped when he saw her. Her pink bra and floral panties somehow making the hat on her head even filthier. </p><p>She felt his cock twitch underneath her heat and groaned at the contact. Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to Joe’s lips then slowly started kissing his neck, down his chest and finally to his thighs where she most wanted to be.    </p><p>Biting his hips, Joe finally hissed ”(Y/N), please, wanted this for so long…“ Taking pity on him, she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and started working him over. The way Joe threw his head back and groaned was all the praise she needed.</p><p>Even though, as she bobbed her head up and down, Joe was heavy on the praise, "Such a good girl, making me feel so good, babe. God, don’t stop…” when she took his entire length in her mouth, she felt Joe tug on her arm, bringing her back up to his lips, he kissed her deeply. </p><p>“My turn,” he murmured as he pressed her down into the bed. Smiling, she snuggled down into the pillows behind her and sighed as Joe pressed kisses all over her tits, reaching his hands behind her and making quick work of her bra.</p><p>She ripped it from her body and threw it to the floor as Joe danced his hands down to her cunt. </p><p>Stroking the inside of her thigh softly, dragging his fingers closer and closer to her entrance she whined, “Joe…” lifting his head from her chest, he smiled,</p><p>“What? Not moving fast enough for you?” She nodded frantically and Joe’s eyes never left hers as he moved a finger to run up and down her folds.</p><p>With a gasp she threw her head back and Joe growled, “Shit baby, you’re soaked. Who did this to you?" </p><p>"You…you did Joey. You always make me this wet.”</p><p>“Always, huh? I think I’d remember if we hooked up before this.” he smirked. </p><p>“Every time I touch myself I imagine you doing it…” she murmured as she bucked her hips up to get his fingers closer to her entrance which meant she missed how comically wide Joe’s eyes got and was caught off guard when he planted another kiss on her lips. </p><p>“Those are the hottest words I could ever hear come from your mouth.” she breathed out a laugh and then she felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Joe slowly inserted two fingers into her cunt. </p><p>“F-fuck Joe, that feels so good…” Her voice trailed off as Joe started pumping his fingers into her slowly, relishing in the feel of the walls of her pussy tightening as he sought out the one spot that would make her lose her mind. After a particularly deep thrust that had her eyes rolling into the back of her head Joe leaned down to kiss her neck. </p><p>Speeding up his fingers she felt her cunt clench, between his fingers and the way he was kissing on her neck, she knew was going to cum soon. </p><p>“Joe…I-I’m gonna cum" </p><p>"Good, want you to. Want you to cum around my fingers and then around my cock. Think you can do that for me, sweetheart? Want to feel how good I make you.” </p><p>Making a whining noise in her throat she reached a hand up to the back of Joe’s neck to reconnect her lips with his.</p><p>Pumping his fingers in and out of her he started to swirl his thumb over her clit and she moaned into his mouth, "Fuuuuck, Joe, don’t stop”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it” he chuckled into her mouth as he felt how close she was. Pressing more firmly on her clit, (Y/N) saw stars and she didn’t even have time to warn Joe before the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. </p><p>As she came down, she was aware of tightly she was gripping onto Joe’s hair and let go with an apology. </p><p>“Never apologize for pulling my hair when I make you cum like that. Truly, it’s a small price to pay to see someone as beautiful as you cum because of me.” Blushing, she reached her hands down to shimmy her panties down her legs and throw them into her room. </p><p>Grabbing her hand, he gave it a kiss and they stared deep into each others eyes, she reached a hand down, brought his fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean of her juices, keeping direct eye contact the whole time. </p><p>Joe’s eyes darkened, “I need to fuck you. Now." </p><p>"What are you waiting for then? Please fuck me, Joe.” she cooed as she brought his fingers out of her mouth with a pop. Reaching her hand down, she pumped his cock a few times as Joe growled. </p><p>Batting her hand away, he guided his cock to the entrance of her cunt, swiping it up and down her folds, “God, there’s nothing hotter than getting my cock wet with your own juices, baby girl." </p><p>"Fuuuuuck, Joe” she whined as she brought her hands up to rest on his biceps, squeezing them and laughing when she felt him flex, “Did you just purposefully flex?" </p><p>Winking at her he pushed himself fully inside. Giving them both a minute to adjust, he brought his forehead down to rest on hers. Both of them closing their eyes and breathing each other in, it was the most vulnerable moment they'd  shared with each other. </p><p>This one moment, where they were closer than they had ever been, it felt so right they couldn’t quite believe that in a city of thousands, they fit perfectly together. </p><p>"Joe?”</p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart?" </p><p>"If you don’t move soon I’m gonna be pissed." </p><p>Laughing, he kissed her nose and started to thrust. Throwing her head back, she let out a string of curses as her hands clutched the sheets, feeling the walls of her cunt clench around Joe’s length. </p><p>"Fucking hell, feel better than I ever imagined.”</p><p>“You feel a hell of a lot better than my vibrator” she choked out as Joe let out a single bark of laughter, thrusting harder. He lifted her legs so they were over his shoulders, enjoying how the new angle let him get deeper inside her, and by the way (Y/N) had started babbling about how close she was, he had a pretty good idea it felt amazing for her as well. </p><p>“Fuck, Joe. Rub my clit. I’m so close. Again…” a moan swallowing the rest of her sentence as Joe started rubbing her clit. </p><p>Seeing her writhe underneath him, knowing he was the cause of her pleasure and the fact that this was all happening while she was wearing his Yankees cap was almost too much for Joe.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m close.." he choked out as (Y/N) nodded, "Me too, want to cum with you…” she murmured and Joe nodded, thrusting harder as she brought a hand up to tweak her nipples. </p><p>Pressing more firmly into her clit, (Y/N) felt her pleasure overtaking her body and succumbed to the orgasm that swept over her. Feeling her walls clench around his cock was the final push Joe needed. With a final groan, he filled her with his love, taking a minute to catch his breath. </p><p>When they finally both opened their eyes they burst into giggles, </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi” Joe breathed out as he tweaked her nose</p><p>Scrunching her nose, she reached her head up to press a gentle kiss to Joe’s lips. Pulling himself from her, they both moaned at the loss of contact and after cleaning them up, he crawled into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. </p><p>“God, that was…amazing”</p><p>“And long overdue in my personal opinion." </p><p>"Yeah, ya think?” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head then pulled back with a disgusted noise.</p><p>“What? Does my hair smell bad? Do I have lice or something?” pulling back she looked up into Joe’s eyes. </p><p>“No, this hat smells nasty. I can’t believe you wore it when we had sex, who would do that?" </p><p>"Don’t lie, it was the one final push you needed to cum, yeah?" </p><p>"I don’t have to admit anything to you” he sniffed as she curled up into his arms.</p><p>Nuzzling into his chest, she placed a soft kiss right on top of his heart. Humming, he drew her in closer, closing his eyes and locking into his memory how it felt to hold her in his arms. </p><p>His eyes snapped open, “Wait, hold on,” he jumped up, ignoring her protests as he rummaged around on the floor. </p><p>“Joe, c’mon, come back and snuggle.” Pouting she turned only to be met with the lens of Joe’s camera focused on her. </p><p>“JOE! I’m NAKED! What is your PROBLEM?” Scrambling, she threw the sheet over her form, peeking over the edge so only the hat and her eyes could be seen. They narrowed as Joe laughed, taking picture after picture of her. </p><p>“Holy shit, there’s a really great one here. I think I managed to capture the exact moment your soul left your body when you realized I was taking pictures…” his voice trailed off as he swiped through the photos he’d taken, smile growing bigger with each one. </p><p>“Glad you’re enjoying those horrible pictures. You better burn those Joe, I’m serious.” Pulling the sheet down to her neck, she fixed him with her best glare. It didn’t last long. </p><p>How could it when he looked up at her with adoration radiating from his eyes? </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” </p><p>Her indignation drained and she sat up, patting the bed, “Come back to me. Please?” </p><p>Joe climbed into the bed, kneeling in front of (Y/N) to kiss her softly, “I’ll always come back to you.” </p><p>Hiding her head in his shoulder, she pressed a kiss to the soft skin there, fighting back the tears she felt welling up suddenly. Pulling back she heard the click of the camera one more time. </p><p>Joe lowered the phone, “So beautiful.” </p><p>Taking the phone from him she turned around, her back against his chest as she held it aloft, “C’mon, first picture as a couple.” </p><p>Smiling, they took one good one and the rest were a mess. One or both of them pulling ridiculous faces. A series of pictures where Joe was obviously playing with her boobs. Their favorite one was where (Y/N) was mid-laugh and Joe was looking at her, the love between them written so clearly in their eyes that they felt like they were infringing on a private moment. </p><p>Looking at it, (Y/N) turned to Joe, “You think we’ll look at each other like that, even when we’re old?” </p><p>Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “Absolutely. You and I are gonna be like that old lady at the baseball game and her husband.” </p><p>“Are you calling me a hussy?” </p><p>“Again, I’m just calling them like I see them.” </p><p>“I feel like you shouldn’t call your own girlfriend a hussy.”</p><p>“Oh so you’re my girlfriend now?” Joe rolled on top of her, peppering her face with kisses as she laughed. </p><p>“Well I <em>won’t </em>be if you keep calling me a hussy!”</p><p>“What if I only called you a hussy when we’re getting sexy?” </p><p>Pausing, she reflected on Joe’s proposition, “Hmm, I guess that could be okay. But can you not call it Getting Sexy? That makes it decidedly not sexy.” </p><p>“Alright, we’ll come up with something good. Though you should definitely always wear The Sex Hat whenever we fuck.” </p><p>Sighing, she flicked the brim of the hat she was still wearing, “I set a dangerous precedent by wearing this, huh?” </p><p>“Darling, you have <em>no </em>idea how dangerous you in that hat is.” Joe growled as he nipped her neck.</p><p>“Mmm, I think I have a pretty good idea.” She smirked as she tilted her head to the side, “It’s just enough to distract you so I can do this.” </p><p>“Wha-” Joe hit the bed with an grunt as she slide out from underneath him and raced out of the room. </p><p>“I’M GOING TO EAT THE LAST DUMPLING AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME.” </p><p>Pushing himself up, Joe raced after her into the kitchen, knowing he’d be too late to stop her but he wanted to be around to imprint the image of (Y/N) naked in his kitchen into his brain for forever. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>